


Lovebirds

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Short & Sweet, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#7: LovebirdsLeliana spots a couple of lovebirds having a private dance at the end of the ball at the Winter Palace.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 15





	Lovebirds

She watched from the shadows as the Commander with the golden hair took a deep breath and then stepped out on to the balcony. A small smile curved her lips as he approached the towering dark-haired woman leaning on the balcony’s railing. Words, as well as smiles, were exchanged. The observer didn’t need to hear what was said, she already had a fair idea of what they’d be; she’d be a rotten spymaster if she didn’t.

Many things still needed doing, what with all the chaos that’d taken place at the ball. The towering woman had been busy, very busy indeed. She’d collected enough blackmail to force the Grand Duke, the Empress, and the spymaster Briala to work together to lead their nation. There were spies to place to ensure that all would more or less go according to the Inquisitor’s demand, further blackmail to gather ensure compliance, and favors to garner. All in all, Leliana _should_ be a busy woman at that moment.

The spymaster’s smile traveled to her blue eyes, replacing the coldness that’d become customary in their depths. The Commander bowed and held a hand out to the Inquisitor. Lady Trevelyan’s surprised gasp and big grin were a pleasure to behold. The Inquisitor took Cullen’s offered hand and the pair slowly began an awkward attempt at a waltz. Eylarra corrected him several times, prompting blushing and nervous chuckling from them both. Regardless, the pair wore the biggest smiles Leliana had seen in months, perhaps even years.

When the music came to an end, the pair stood still, each gazing into the other’s eyes. Slowly, very slowly, their lips met. The spymaster shook her head, still wearing a smile. It was time to let the lovebirds have a little privacy. Besides, there were many things yet to do before they left the Winter Palace.


End file.
